


Ewan McGregor/Hayden Christensen

by nebulein



Series: Icon Meme drabbles/ficlets [9]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan's ass hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ewan McGregor/Hayden Christensen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> So I did this meme once, that went kinda like this: _"Comment with an icon of yours and I'll write you a drabble for it."_ Well, rules were first time you get a drabble, after that you get a ficlet. Here's what I came up with. (Sadly I forgot to save the icons along with the drabbles, but it's too late now. *sighs*)
> 
> Written for salixbabylon, who used this icon: 

His ass hurt. That was the blatant, naked truth. Stating it didn't relieve any pain, but Ewan still felt like it needed to be done. He was unapologetic when it came to saying what he was thinking. Or feeling. Like right now, there was this bloody stabbing pain in his ass every time he tried to sit down, or walk, or basically move his rear at all. And it was all Hayden's fault, too. Ewan sighed in resignation and rubbed his own backside. Getting fucked raw by Hayden every other night was something he still needed to get used to.


End file.
